The Safe Choice
by lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: Elena made the wrong choice and Puck doesn't want Rachel to do the same. Damon deserves the girl. Major Spoilers for the season finale of The Vampire Diaries.


**Just another one-shot. Contains super spoilers for The Vampire Diaries season finale, so you've been warned. I had the idea come to me last night and just loved it way too much to not write it. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me watch this shit again." Puck huffed, punching the couch pillow in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"Noah! This is not 'shit' as you so politely put it." Rachel replied with her nose delicately raised. "The Vampire Diaries happens to be one of my favourite shows. Don't swear in front of your sister!"

Puck grumbled before tossing a look at his very amused sibling. Hannah loved Rachel and the Vampire Diaries. Tonight was like her own personal heaven. It also happened to be his own personal hell.

He'd done his very best to avoid spending much time with Rachel since she announced her engagement to Hudson. Apparently God hated him or something since she was currently curled up on the couch much too close to his side. Oh yeah, and he's watching the fucking Vampire Diaries.

"This blows, seriously Rach-"

"Be quiet Noah! Elena's about to make her choice!" Rachel snapped, waving her hands at him for silence.

Puck muttered that Elena was a selfish slut under his breath as they waited for her decision. He didn't understand why people enjoyed watching the stupid girl playing with the hearts of two brothers. Shit was messed up.

His attention turned to the television just as Elena told Damon that Stefan was it for her.

"Finally." Hannah muttered before heading up to bed.

Puck stared at the end credits, vaguely aware that the chick was a vamp now or something. He didn't give a shit about this stupid girl show, but he found himself frustrated with the girl's choice.

"I'm so glad she chose Stefan. They're destined to be together." Rachel stated happily.

Neither one of them were prepared for his angry reaction.

"That's bullshit. I've seen enough of this show to know that Stefan is a fucking tool." Puck snapped, wincing at the tone of his own voice.

"Noah! Stefan is perfect for Elena! He was her first love after all." Rachel protested, turning her body towards him.

"Bullshit. First love doesn't mean shit. She picked him because he was the safe choice." Puck snapped back in irritation.

"But-"

"No Rachel. He's a total psycho. What did they call him? A ripper? Guy's totally fucked up. He has fun killing people painfully and Elena has stars in her damn eyes and doesn't see it." He wasn't entirely sure why he was so worked up about this. Well he wasn't willing to admit the reason he was upset.

"You think she should have chosen Damon then?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Damon was the better choice. Yeah he's kind of fucked up himself and has his own issues but he'd do anything for her. He makes her feel alive; she said that he consumes her. Why the fuck would she settle for puppy love with that loser when she could be consumed?" He wasn't sure when he had jumped to his feet and begun pacing.

"Consumed? That doesn't sound like a very safe option Noah." Rachel replied wearily.

"Then what the hell is the point of loving someone if it doesn't take you over completely? What's the point if it's just nice little feelings? What she has with Stefan isn't real. By the time she realises that Damon will be gone." He yelled, running his hands over his 'hawk.

Rachel's eyes widened before flashing with anger.

"Are we talking about Elena and Stefan still Noah?" Rachel asked defensively.

He knew that this was where he should call it a night. He knew that tone of voice and he knew that they'd rip each other apart if he answered truthfully. But fuck it, if Damon was going to lose Elena than Puck was going to go down swinging.

"Yes and no. Elena made the wrong choice." He raised his chin defiantly. "And so did you. The safe choice."

She practically growled as she shot up off of the couch. He ignored the ache where she poked in him the chest repeatedly.

"Finn is not the safe choice! As if that would be a bad thing even if he was!" She snapped angrily.

Puck laughed sarcastically before taking a step closer to her.

"The safe choice is always the wrong one in love. Elena and Stefan won't last. And neither will you and Finn!" He retorted as her eyes narrowed.

"True love always lasts Noah! We're getting married!" She bellowed and he winced at the pain her words caused.

"Yeah and half of marriages end in divorce because of idiots like you." He sneered meanly. "True love isn't the safe choice. True love you actually have to risk something for. It might take ten years but Finn will cheat on you or you'll regret having a safe marriage because it will bore you. You'll watch your friends have passionate relationships and you'll wish you had that. You don't have that with Finn now and you never will. He'll cheat, or you will." He stepped back tiredly. "Elena's a vampire so she probably figures she has eternity to decide between the two of them. But eventually she'll push Damon too far away and no amount of time will change that. You only have one lifetime Rachel and you're wasting it on the safe choice."

Rachel stared at him and he could see the confliction behind her eyes. Her anger was ebbing as she truly considered his words. He saw the questions there as well. He hadn't directly compared himself to Damon, but she was starting to get it.

"You think that Damon won't wait around for her forever?" She asked quietly.

Puck shook his head and thought over his answer.

"I don't think that he should have to Rachel. Is it fair for Elena to expect him not to look for love from someone else? Does she really want him to watch the woman he loves with his brother for eternity?" He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck nervously. "The kind of love that he has for her isn't going to leave him. It consumes him, but maybe he hopes that someday he'll find someone else who returns that love willingly. Maybe after years of self-doubt he finally thinks that he deserves more than being the backup."

Rachel stiffened at the double meaning in his soliloquy.

"And if Elena decided that maybe the safe choice wasn't best for her?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Damon would be there to catch her."

"How long is he willing to wait?" Her eyes rose from the floor to meet his.

He thought it over for a moment.

"He's leaving town right?" He saw her frown and his heart ached. "But maybe he plans on ending up in the same place that she does. Mystic Falls is too small for either one of them."

Her eyes clouded over as he ushered her towards the front door. He leaned against the doorway as she turned to face him.

"Elena has a lot to think about."

"Damon's just relieved that she's willing to think things through clearly." He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight Noah." She whispered with the tiniest of smiles.

He watched as she got into her car, not closing the door until she was out of sight.

"Goodnight Elena."

Maybe Damon would get the girl after all. And Stefan? Well he could just go screw himself.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this one as much as I did. The parallels are just too much to be ignored. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
